


【戬吒|短篇】《混天绫的另类用法》

by dragonstar9988



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonstar9988/pseuds/dragonstar9988
Summary: 捆绑play
Relationships: 哪吒 - Relationship, 杨戬 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【戬吒|短篇】《混天绫的另类用法》

（纯炖肉，非剧情向。）

话说莲花化身的哪吒三太子向来都不胜酒力，一杯倒那是常事儿;  
可这位太子爷又倔的不行，总爱拽着熟人陪他解解馋;  
黄天化、雷震子、孙悟空，就连哮天犬也没能逃脱被自家三爷拉着陪酒的命……  
可他们是真的怕啊！倒不是怕哪吒喝醉撒酒疯什么的;  
他们怕的是真君神殿里那位时常阴沉着脸，将哪吒打横提溜回去的显圣二郎真君。  
不管哪吒躲到谁家，杨戬总能在第一时间找到自家的小醉鬼，临走还不忘给主人一记眼刀，那可真是赤裸裸的威胁啊！  
当然，众人碍于实力的差距，向来是敢怒不敢言的……  
为了不让自家小坏蛋的醉颜被外人看到，杨戬那可真是斗智斗勇，无所不用其极……  
奈何就算折腾的小冤家一个月也下不了床，哪吒也依旧会撑着快断的小腰，偷溜出去找酒喝……  
“讨厌！别闹！爷睡得正香呢！”  
哪吒迷迷糊糊的拍掉在自己怀里作乱的爪子，翻个身想要继续睡觉;  
“……好哥哥，头疼，再睡会儿，嗯？”  
不知为何，身上好似被绒绒的羽毛轻拂过，哪吒自知除了杨戬也没人能近的了自己的身，也就没多想，以为这是杨戬想要叫他起床的新方法而已……  
毕竟，自从有了杨戬这个人工叫醒服务之后，哪吒就再也没按时按点儿起来过……  
“哥哥，再睡……”  
“？？？”  
“……杨戬！你要干什么？赶紧给爷松开！别闹了……”  
“哥哥，好哥哥，我错了！我再也不偷溜出去喝酒了……”  
一阵冷风吹过，耳边伴着杨戬低沉的笑声，哪吒缓缓睁开眼睛低头一看，欲哭无泪……  
赤红色的混天绫绕过哪吒纤长白皙的锁骨，缓缓穿过纤细的手腕，在背后轻轻系了一个小结，再向下，环住柔软细嫩的腰肢，红白相衬下，显得格外色情……  
杨戬的动作还没有停下，他有意想要逗弄逗弄小孩，手下动作轻柔，时而抚过哪吒胸前的两枚茱萸，绞着混天绫缠住哪吒敏感的大腿内侧，激的小人儿一阵直颤，连连求饶着。  
“唔嗯~哥哥……别……”  
颀长的指骨向下滑动，轻握住小孩柔嫩的挺立……  
小冤家娇气的直喘，想要挣脱开杨戬的束缚，奈何一双手被混天绫紧紧箍在背后;  
混天绫如丝绸般光滑，进可攻、退可守，哪吒向来将其当做肚兜贴身穿着，杨戬每每扒光小冤家的衣服后，都会被胸前那一抹艳红激的口渴难耐，着实诱人……  
“啊哈~嗯唔~哥……哥哥……哈嗯~”  
混天绫绕着小孩的挺立处转了个圈，腻滑冰凉的触感紧接而至是杨戬温热的大手，轻覆其上，哪吒只觉全身炽热，宛若置身烈火中;  
“哥哥，我想要~”  
“想要什么？你不说出来，哥哥怎么能知道呢？”  
杨戬轻轻含住小孩干净白嫩的硬挺，两手紧握着哪吒的腰肢，微喘着粗气。  
“杨……杨戬！你……唔哈~……嗯~过分……”  
哪吒挺仰着如玉般光洁的脖颈，眼尾晕染着如火般的赤红，微眯的眼中浸染情欲……  
“过分吗？”  
杨戬轻佻的笑了笑:  
“这里——还有更过分的呢，毕竟对于不听话的小孩，务必要让他好好长长记性。”  
说着，杨戬起身撑在哪吒肩旁，缓缓下压，炙热的唇瓣自额间落下，滑过眉骨、鼻梁、停驻在小孩艳红的双唇处摩挲着;  
舌尖霸道的撞开哪吒微合的利齿，自是免不了被小冤家报复性的咬上一口，杨戬并未在意，一边挑逗的小冤家的情欲，一边解开自己半敞着的外袍;  
“哥哥~”  
小孩沉迷在情欲中，白皙的胸膛起伏着，安心的将自己交给心爱之人。  
软糯的呼唤声，勾的杨戬也渐渐沉下了目光，深邃的眼眸中满满都是哪吒诱人的绯红。  
杨戬一手握着混天绫的末端，在小孩的挺立处绑了个蝴蝶结，另一只手从枕头下面摸出一枚精致的小玉瓶，意味不明的勾起了唇角。  
“嗯哈~唔啊~嗯嗯~”  
玉瓶中装满了膏状物，散发着桂花的香气，杨戬取出指尖大小，将小冤家翻了过去;  
纤长的指骨在小孩红嫩的穴口徘徊着，一点点抵了进去;  
小孩的穴口总是那般娇气，即使做过这么多次，也依旧是那样紧致，杨戬每次扩张都务必小心再小心，生怕自己的粗大伤到了小孩的柔软……  
随着扩张的一点点进入，刺激感直引的哪吒喘息连连。  
“哥哥~好难受~你摸摸那里好不好~唔哼~”  
哪吒呜咽的趴在枕头上，被捆绑着的双手，完全动弹不得，下身涨得生疼，可铃口被生生束缚着，在被子上蹭来蹭去，反而更加难受……  
“哪里难受？这里吗？还是这里？”  
杨戬故意避开那处敏感，俯身轻吮着哪吒胸前的小茱萸;  
忽而又缓缓下滑，埋头在哪吒柔软的腹部舔舐着，坚硬的利齿一次次挑逗着敏感处;  
激的哪吒大口喘着粗气，哽咽着说不出话来，穴口一片泥泞。  
“宝贝儿，湿了~”  
杨戬解下自己的亵裤，粗大的分身早已涨的生疼，抵在小孩的穴口处舒缓着。  
“哈~嗯~哥……哥哥~进来~好难受……”  
哪吒微微耸动着腰身，迎上杨戬的坚硬，想要求得一丝宽慰;  
然而杨戬却坏心眼的没有进到温热的甬道内，只停在穴口外面打转……  
“宝贝儿~你知不知道自己的胃不好呢？”  
“唔~知……知道~”  
“那你知不知道喝酒很伤胃的？”  
“嗯~哈~知道……知道……哥……哥哥……给我~”  
“那你以后还背不背着我偷偷溜出去喝酒呢？”  
“啊唔~嗯~哈~……唔~哥哥，疼……动动~”  
“嗯？”  
见哪吒没有回答，杨戬抿唇轻笑一声，扶着粗大的分身猛的破开细嫩的穴口，却只停留着不动，虽然他也忍得满头大汗，可为了不让哪吒用自己的身体开玩笑，他有必要好好的让小冤家长长记性！  
“不……不敢了！嗯哈~哥哥，我再……哈~……再也不……唔嗯嗯~……敢了……”  
异样而刺激的敏感激起了哪吒的泪腺，哽咽的声音听的杨戬一阵心疼，他没敢再继续下去，挺起腰身贯穿到底……  
“呜啊……嗯……哈啊~……啊啊……”  
哪吒随着杨戬的耸动上下颠簸着，口中溢出点滴呻吟，格外诱人。  
“哥……哈~……哥哥……轻点……”  
“轻？这样吗？”  
杨戬不满的撇撇嘴，特意放慢的速度，一点点抽离，再一点点进入……  
“不……不是……再重嗯~……重一点儿……”  
“重？”  
杨戬挺深向前，猛的将分身送入，腰身挺动，感受着甬道内温热滑腻的触感，全身心的投入其中，满心满眼算是哪吒在自己身下承欢的诱人模样。  
“呜~你……讨厌！”  
瞧瞧，连指责的声音都让杨戬欲罢不能……  
“小妖精，迟早有一天死你身上……”  
杨戬感受到小冤家害羞之后收紧甬道的紧绷感，险些当场“缴械投降”。  
“让……哈啊啊~嗯唔~……让我……呜~射……哥哥~”  
绯红的眼晕魅惑的挑起一尾泪痕，迷离的望着杨戬，甜腻的声音直入心海，荡起情欲的波澜，勾的杨戬腹部一紧，铃口大开，白浊涌进哪吒的穴口，一滴不剩的灌了进去……  
“小坏蛋，你就是来克我的……”  
杨戬轻叹一声，不舍的解开小孩分身上的艳红，精液迫不及待的射了杨戬一脸。  
终于解脱的双手也无力的滩在两侧，哪吒疲惫的挑起眼尾埋怨了杨戬一眼，乏力的昏睡过去;  
杨戬食髓知味的舔了舔哪吒的红唇，俯身将小冤家抱起走到浴桶边，耐心的帮哪吒清理着体内残留的精液。  
温热的水汽升腾过后，混天绫捆绑的红痕渐渐显露出艳丽的色彩，喉结不自觉的上下滚动着，杨戬软下来没多久的粗大又渐渐肿胀起来;  
清心寡欲的显圣二郎真君，自从遇到哪吒之后，根本就不存在把持的住一说。  
“不……不要了……哥哥……唔嗯~……好累……”  
哪吒眉头微蹙，楚楚可怜的摇了摇头，然而杨戬只当做没有看见，轻抬起哪吒的双腿箍在腰间，哄到:  
“乖，谁让你太诱人了？我们再来一次好不好？我发誓这是最后一次……”  
最后一次？杨戬一晚上能说不下十次，不到天亮，压根就不存在最后一次这种说法……  
浴桶的水从热到凉，杨戬捞出湿漉漉的小孩，压在床上做了一次又一次，直到哪吒连一根手指都动弹不得，这才生起了几分心疼，饶过了满身红痕的小坏蛋……  
要说三太子殿下还会不会偷溜出去喝酒呢？  
对此，显圣二郎真君表示自己想到的法子还是挺有效的，他再也没有见到过醉醺醺的、不爱惜自己身体的小冤家了;  
不过，同时也失去了看到哪吒穿着小肚兜的样子，混天绫惨兮兮的被哪吒压在了箱底，不到出战绝不会出现在哪吒身上了。


End file.
